Crimson Horde and Twilight Legion
by Azure Arpeggio
Summary: Two faction, one goal. They competete each other through war. They'll use all ways to conquer all Elrios region, including with dirty way. But soon they'll found one way to defeat them or defeated by them. The name of this way is... Love.


Jun: Well then, I'm gonna separate Elgang into two faction, Crimson Horde and Twilight Legion. I'll divide each character, each factions.

Chapter 1: Red and Blue

At Crimson Horde Headquarters...

Raven, the leader of these faction sitting at the throne, with Sieghart sibling stand at his side. Then his little sister, Ara come to him. "Brother, our enemies has been conquer Altera. What should we do?" he sighed and closing his eyes. "Just let them take over that Nasod homeland. But don't worry, we will take over Sander as the pay back." The ebony haired Taker shown his wicked grin. "The battle was start from now. Let's go everyone!" He stand from the throne and stepped outside, followed by Elsword and Elesis, also Ara.

Meanwhile at Twilight Legion Residence...

"Finally, we'd take over Altera from Crimson Horde for you my queen. Now you can live peacefully in your hometown." A cream haired Tactical Trooper bowed. Eve, now sitting at Hamel's Throne just smiled. "Thank you Chung Seiker. You may leave." After Chung stepped away, Rena and Aisha walked toward Eve. "Forgive me Mistress, but the Crimson Horde has already attacking Sander." The duo bowed their head. "Tch, what do you want with me Raven..." she grimaced.

At Black Crow Airship...

Raven stand at balcony on the ship with evil smile shown on his face, as he cross his arms. "How's outside there, brother?" Raven glanced at Ara. "No enemies were in sight right now." she nodded and walk away from her brother. "Oh wait a second Ara." He stop his sister's step into the deck. "Uh, is there something necessary with me?" Instantly Raven pin Ara at the wall.

"I know you start dating with Add right? I warn you one thing... do not get too close to him. He's working with Twilight Legion, for advancing their technologies, so keep distance with him." His husky voice rang in her ears, and his golden eyes stared at his sister menacingly. He then let Ara go and entering the deck. Ara was speechless, while tears streamed from her face. "Why brother... why you forbid me to get close with Add?" she sobbed slightly.

In Nasod Research Center...

Add stood at front of the window, stared at the sky solemnly. "What should I do Ara?" he sighed and sit at his desk chair. Add then leaned at the chair and let out a heavy sigh once again. "Looks like someone has a dilemma." Chung stood at entrance and smirked. "What do you want with me huh?" Add stared at the cream haired guardian coldly. "Wow dude, don't shoot me with that cold stare." Chung nervously chuckled.

"If you didn't have a business with me, then get out from my office!" Add growled. "Okay, okay. If you want me to stay away from ya', then have a nice day Professor..." he stepped backward and close the door. "Don't be over kind to me Chung." He grumbled and leaned back at the chair.

At outside Add's office, Aisha and Rena were talking with Chung. "How is it?" Chung shook his head gently and let out a sigh. "Still, he really missed that Crimson Horde member, err... who's her name?" Aisha put their palm on the face. "Her name's Ara." Rena leaned at the stone wall. "Like Romeo and Juliet..." their eyes darted at Rena. "What? They're resemble with those lovey-dovey couple in novel, right?" they both sweat-dropped. "Such a novel nerd..." their words piercing her heart, make Rena sulk at the edge.

Back to Black Crow Airship...

Elsword and Elesis walked outside the deck, then they saw Ara standing alone at the balcony, tears fall down from her face. "Ara, what's happened with you?" Elesis asked her best friend. "It's must be that jerk again..." he growled. "No, not because of him." She wipe her tears away. "Then what?" the Asura bowed her head a little. "My brother forbid me to get close with Add..." Elsword groaned in protest, while Elesis keep silent. "Why he doesn't allowed us to fell in love?" the Infinity Sword's older sister stared at him. "You can't fall in love with an enemy Elsword, although they were no longer our friends anymore." Her expression changed to sad one. Ara feels the same as Elesis.

Flashback at big oak tree...

Add, Ara, Elesis and Elsword running around and have fun each other. "Sis, wait for me!" Elsword pouted while chasing they three. "Chase us if you can!" he keep chasing them, until Elsword was fell down. "Are you okay?" he tried to stand up. "Yeah... I'm okay."

They all leaned at the tree, panted. "That was fun aren't we?" Elesis let out a sigh. "Yeah." Answered Add while panting. "I hope we could be like this next time..." Ara also sighed. "Hey don't talk to us like that." Elesis pouted. "Yeah, Add's right Ara. Although we'll separated away each other, doesn't mean we'll separated forever. Believe in yourself, that we will meet again." He pat Ara's shoulder. "Yeah, you're right." She weakly smiled.

End of Flashback...

Back to Black Crow Airship...

Elesis weakly smiled, remembering good old day she, Elsword and Ara, also Add were together spending their time. "Yeah. Anyways, let's go inside. I'm afraid Raven will get mad at us." The Crimson Avenger suggest them. They nodded and entering the deck.

"Everyone, take your seat, because we will landing at Sandtilus." Immediately Elesis and the others sit at the chair. "Hang on everybody!" the driver warned them. They are safely landed at Sandtilus. "All of you, take your position!" commanded Raven. All Red Knights and Black Crow Mercenaries member taking their position and securing area from counter attack by Twilight Legion's Freiturniers or Nasod troopers. "Let's see who could conquer all over Elrios and be the Vanquisher in this world." Raven smirked evilly.

Jun: -sigh- that was take bunch of my times.

Elsword: What do you mean?

Jun: Nothing. Just have fun in whole week before I start my college.

Raven: Yeah, whole 2 weeks.

Jun: Well then, Review please~ Hope you all enjoy it! :D


End file.
